


Moments Like These

by anamuan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Golden Deer Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Got Back Together Already, M/M, Morning Kisses, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamuan/pseuds/anamuan
Summary: A few stolen moments here, now, in this bed, won't be the turning point between success or failure. Claude leans forward to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth, that smile from before hidden against the curve of Felix's lips as he kisses him back.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Gifts & Stocking Stuffers





	Moments Like These

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyxari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyxari/gifts).



Claude sits in bed, one thigh pressed uncomfortably against the somewhat reduced pile of books shoved against the wall, the other leaching heat from Felix's still sleeping form. The edge of Felix's bare shoulder glows pale in the candlelight, the tangled fall of his hair spilled ink on the old pillow. Claude has reports to read, plans to make, nobles to placate, schemes to hatch, a million things to do, but he sits and watches the gold light play over Felix's skin for a moment, a small, rare, genuine smile tugging the corners of his lips where there is no one able to see it. 

Moments like these, in an old dormitory bed with Felix again, their school days long past, are one of the few times he truly feels warm in this harsh Fodlan winter. War is grueling business in any season, but Claude handles the cold poorly. His wyvern is sluggish, and the higher they rise, the more biting the winter wind. It makes him long for the heat and sun in Almyra or the balmy sea winds in Derdriu that keep the climate there relatively temperate. Nothing could entice him to leave the heat of this bed though, not until Felix wakes at dawn to train, even if Claude were willing to sacrifice this continent that's been his home or his dreams for the future. He isn't, of course. But a few stolen moments here, now, in this bed, won't be the turning point between success or failure.

The Alliance can't continue to stand on its own against the growing Adrestian Empire. The unbroken spine of loyal Faerghus noble houses can't continue to stand against the Dukedom forces either. It's obvious to him: their choices are coalition or defeat, even if the noble houses in either country are loath to acknowledge it. 

Next to him, Felix stirs—sure as any clock—the disk of the sun not yet touching the horizon, but grey light already leaking over the edge of the world to gild his hair with strands of silver. Claude sets his letter aside half-written and scooches down the bed to lie next to Felix, to catch the moment his eyes twitch open. 

Felix twitches again, and then stills. His eyes slide open, as he moves from sleep to full wakefulness without even a shiver. It's the kind of habit that comes from fighting a war, from fitful sleep in the field, from snatching rest where possible, even in less than ideally secure positions. It's the kind of waking that keeps a lurking enemy from realizing their moment has already slipped from their grasp. Claude knows it all too well. 

Claude leans forward to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth, that smile from before hidden against the curve of Felix's lips as he kisses him back, one of Felix's hands going around Claude's waist to rest warm against his back. He can't feel the sword calluses on Felix's hand through his shirt, but the heat of his palm comes through undiminished. 

Felix kisses him again, a hard-won intimacy: one Claude thought he'd never experience again after he lost sight of Felix during the battle when the monastery fell. After Felix wrote to him two years later and Claude had to tell him that there was no support the Alliance could give. 

Claude kisses Felix back, perhaps a bit harder than he'd meant to, and Felix pulls him in against him. Claude goes without resistance, arms coming up around Felix until their bodies are flush against each other. 

Felix bites Claude's lower lip and then takes advantage when Claude's mouth opens in a gasp; he claims he's not a schemer, but he has no problem with _tactics_. Claude lets Felix lick inside his mouth, presses his tongue up against Felix's to hear Felix groan into his mouth as he shifts onto his back, maneuvering Felix up on top of Claude.

Felix pulls away to narrow his eyes suspiciously down at Claude beneath him when Claude digs his fingers into the cheeks of Felix's ass. "I know what you're trying to do," he says, but softens the impact by leaning down for another kiss, as though he just can't help himself. It lights something up in Claude's chest, feeling this wanted. "I'm not going to stay here and be your warming pan; I have to train."

Claude smiles up at Felix, all charm and invitation. When he opens his mouth to ask if it really matters if Felix is a _little_ late, Felix kisses him again: slow and lingering, a promise. Claude closes his eyes and kisses him back, making promises of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Ama, I hope this small gift made your 2020 a little cheerier. Here's to 2021!


End file.
